


five seconds

by apolliades



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Second Person, Steve comes back, it's hurt/comfort for ME, like sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades
Summary: It'll be okay, Buck.





	five seconds

Time stands still in the heartbeat after the fifth second.

Try, very hard, not to let the feeling in. It can't hurt if you don't let it in.

You knew when you said you'd miss him that this was going to happen. You knew. He can have a life with her that he never could with you, and hell, it's not like you've much of a life left anyway.

Nonetheless, you hold your breath, and don't let the feeling in.

Sam's voice would grate but it's too far away. - What happened? What's wrong? You bring him the hell back.

Your mouth is dry. - It's not, you try, he's not. He won't.

On the seventh second Steve stumbles onto the platform and you know what a punch between the ribs feels like and this hurts more. You're shaking like you've been dropped in cold water. Only you know what that feels like, too, and this hurts more.

\- I thought you weren't--

He's a little breathless, too, but he doesn't waver. - Huh, Buck?

\- I thought you might've stayed.

\- What, he steps down to you, and puts his hand on your shoulder. His voice is so kind. And leave behind my best guy?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 minutes immediately after seeing endgame because i have no words for that film except i'm glad it's over


End file.
